


The Holmes Secret

by Viva_La_Imagination



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Imagination/pseuds/Viva_La_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Meagan Piper Holmes. The third and youngest Holmes. My brothers said I was an accident. Sure, we share the same mum and dad. But, I have add,ADHD and depression. So they never talked to or about me. So naturally I grew very close to my mum, making them hate me even more. They said I was a mistake. Never heard of me? That's why. But now, after Sherlock faked his death, he needs help. And when a woman is involved, anything can happen. Especially with a Holmes girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad, in case it looks familiar

I stood next to Mycroft on the street, rain beat hard upon his umbrella. He said I dressed too much Like Sherlock, female trench coats, long pants, scarves. It kept me warm and I never liked Mycroft as much as Sherlock, and I didn't like Sherlock, so I simply despised my oldest brother.

"So, he's back. Staying with John, I presume?"

"Actually no. John doesn't know. We still aren't sure about Moriarty's men. We suspect Moran might be controlling them, and Irene is most likely"

"In America. We've kept in touch. "

"She is a bad influence on you Piper dear."

"I am a grown woman, I can pick my friends. Get over yourself."

"He needs to stay with you."

I turned and looked at him, only to see a fake smile plastered on his face. I ran a hand over my brow. That eccentric scientist genius annoying yelling addicted brother of mine who is most likely still in love with Irene, my friend.

"He can't stay with me!" I said, using my hands to emphasize my point. He grabbed my arm and examined the scratches.

"Have you been cutting? You know what it does for your body."

"No! And anyway, my body would heal the wounds and create new fresh blood to feed my brain and body so actually it helps. Anyway, I simply scared my neighbor's cat and it scratched me. Let go."

He did so and I snatched my arm back, pausing for a fraction of a moment to look at my cat scratches before slipping my coat sleeve back over it. He treated me like a child! I couldn't stand him! He was worse than Sherlock. Or Lolly, as I called him. That name drove him more mad than he already was. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

"Oh, and that lady you sent to pick me up? Wasn't even on her phone this time. Her pupils were dialated more than usual and her breath was a bit uneven. She kept her eyes darting around like a bird. I think she might be hitting on me. You always knew I could turn a girl you idiot."

I chuckled to myself as I quickly tapped my message.

"You're staying with me Lolly. I'll get a cab and pick you up." 

~MH

He quickly responded.

"I know. Are you still working at the library?" 

-SH

"Yes. Don't you dare spy on me bastard" 

~MH

"Pick me up. I'm cold" 

-SH

I put the phone away and hailed a cab, directing the driver to go to our assigned meeting place. He hopped in the car, fairly wet. I gave the driver the address to my Flat and we were off. He was bundled in his coat, his breath indicated that he was very cold. I resisted the urge to try and ,are conversation, knowing he would simply blow me off as usual.

Very soon we were at my flat. I handed the cabbie some money, opened the door and got out, my older brother followed suit. I unlocked the door and we both found our way to the Living room. He took off his coat and hung it up. He was till visibly cold. He was probably sick, and would probably get me sick too. I pressed the back of my hand up to his temple. Not like a cold would be able to show itself there anyway. I sat him down in a chair and got a blanket from my room. I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead before heading of the door.

"You know where everything is. Stay safe, big brother."

And with that I turned and headed out the door. Back to work as usual. I wasn't as afraid for my big brother as much as all the danger he might do and all the odds and ends I would find around the house. Most likely human odds and ends. I shivered as I made my way back to work, trying to salvage my previously somewhat normal life.


	2. An encounter with an army doctor

It was late and I was just starting to walk home from the library when a man smiled at me. I smiled back but upon seeing me, he walked over. Sure, I had the proper things in my purse so I could handle him if he tried anything, and just a call would send Sherlock over. Nevertheless, I felt uneasy. He started to stope me, looking at my face.

"Sorry miss, do you know Sherlock Holmes?"

I looked at him.

"Uh..no. Never uh...never heard of him. Sorry. I am very sorry of your loss though, I can tell he was very dear to you."

"How?"

"Your voice is a bit shaky, although I have heard you are a retired army doctor. Your voice Would only be shaky if a tragedy had happened. Is assumed a death, guessing from how sad your eyes look. You are trying to look happy, your smile is very exaggerated and frequent, therefore it is fake. Again, you must have lost someone dear. You seemed a bit more confident when you began the sentence, obviously trying in vain to masquerade your sorrow. However, al, sights of confidence dropped when you said his name. He died, and was very dear."

"That was...amazing. You sure you didn't know him?"

"I'm sure. Why, if you don't mind me asking."

I said nervously, realizing I had just expressed the trait of all the Holmes children, deduction. My observations were a bit more on the emotional side, but deductions nonetheless.

"You look like him. Tall, pale skin, cheekbones, curly dark hair. Sorry, just look like him."

"We'll, I can assure you I have never heard of him. Goodbye, I hope to see you again sometime, you seem nice."

And with that we parted and I returned to my flat.

When I did reach the flat, it seemed like a magical castle protecting me from others when I reached its door. I fumbled with the key, unlocked the door, ran In and slammed it shut and finally mad a mad dash to the living room. Sherlock had a manuscript of mine in his hands, he was till in the same spot I had left him. I slammed the door and leaned against its wooden frame.

"I met John! Sherlock he said I looked like you, he is going to find out you're alive!"

I panted. He simply looked up and me and then back down. I sighed loudly. He hated when I did that. He huffed in the way which he knew I hated, and I sighed back. We may have been adults but we still had time for childish fights. I walked over to and behind him and started messing with his hair. When he didn't respond I tried straightening it to see how long it was uncurled.

"Ow!" He yelped in surprise.

"Sorry!" I responded, as I stopped messing with his hair and rested my chin on his head, reading along with him. "Whatcha reading?"

"Broken Lenses: coming back from the secret service. It's well written."

I was taken aback by the last comment. I lifted my chin and went to put the kettle on. He liked it? My big brother, Sherlock Holmes, who criticizes everything in sight, liked it? It was a bit much to handle, and I could not find a way to thank him without losing my cool. I didn't have to. Just then, Irene rang me on my cell. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Irene. How are you?"

"Good. So, same job down there in the states?"

"I've switched occupations."

"Business woman? You seem like the type"

"Actually, yes. Very boring though.."

"Ha ha! Well, I hope you can find someone to keep you entertained."

"Sherlock was the only one who could do that."

"O my god Irene! That's my brother you're talking about! O my.." I chuckled to myself. Sherlock looked at me when I said her name. He asked if he could talk to her, which I denied.

"You asked!" She laughed herself. "Have you..well..."

"No. I hate to disappoint, but most men are a bit to normal for my liking."

"Oh well. Got to go, see ya dear."

"Bye!" I said as I hung up.

I looked at Sherlock. He was reading the manuscript again. He liked it? It was enough that my big brother liked my work, let alone that my brother was Sherlock Holmes!


	3. a foul night

I found him asleep in my bed. Fine, he could sneak into my bed, but he was going to pay, that bastard. I ran and Lept upon him, trying to tickle him. He grabbed me by the hands and froze, then realizing the only threat was his baby sister. He threw me back onto the bed. He was mad I woke him up. I was mad he stole my bed while I showered. I grabbed my computer, the light blinding me as only the early rays produced at four in the morning were very faint. I pulled up my wattpad.

"Ok, ok, so you know how you and John were almost famous?"

"You know how you wear a duckling t shirt and fluffy pants to bed like a kid?"

"Why don't you have a nice, warm cup of shut the fuck up?"

"What about John and I?"

"We'll, turns out you two were an Internet craze. Fangirls, posters, the whole show. Well, every good fandom needs fan fiction, and there seems to be a lot of Johnlock. I am now going to expose you to the world of awesome McGayness land. King and queen, Sherlock and Watson Holmes."

His look of utter shame and hate and confusion sent me to my side laughing like a maniac. I began pulling up my files of Johnlock fan art. Some was innocent, some was...well...lets just say it surprised my Virgin brother. I loved ruining his mornings. He, however, had no way to ruin mine. That is, except for bringing up old affairs. I chased him around the flat as he sang out the names and stories of all my girlfriends.

"Oh, and Maren! She was rather cute, wasn't she? Oh you would write her poetry and songs and all until she moved away to the states. If only she found Irene.."

"How how shall I compare thee to John? Two men, one city, one flat, sounds like a manuscript! I can make it happen! Are more snogging and cuddles or do you prefer the whips and chains, dearest brother of mine?" I yelled as I was tackled to the ground by my older brother.

" how could I do something like fall for a man? " he chuckled. That was when I lost it. I wrenched myself free from his grasp, my lips in a tight line. "Megan I didn't..."

"Of course you did! What's wrong with liking a person of the same sex? Huh?! IS THAT WHY YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT ME?! DISOWN ME!?? BECAUSE IM BISEXUAL!?" I screamed until my voice was hoarse. "Is that why you hate me?" I whispered before sinking to the ground. I was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I felt his body behind mine, embracing me in a hug. I was too confused to break away. And frankly, I wanted a shoulder to cry on, metaphorically speaking. His arms wrapped around me and he planted a big kiss on my head. I was the only person he showed emotion to, most likely because I required it.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you"

I wrapped my arms around his. Even though he often let go with me, apologizing was a huge step. Especially since we brought out the child in each other.


	4. a date

I met John where he asked me to meet him. The library. We had talked for a few hours and decided it was the best place. As soon as I saw him walk through the doors I smiled. He marveled at the enormity of the library. I didn't blame him. I worked here and I couldn't take it all in. When he spotted me he walked over. Our first date. I told Sherlock and it was driving him mad. He kept calling so I turned my phone off. Bastard.

"Hello John." I said smiling.

"Hey piper."

"So, what do people do on these dates?"

"You mean you've never...actually..."

I blushed.

"No."

"Sorry. It's just with a face and personality like yours..."

"Thanks? Oh, and I looked up That Holmes fellow, very remarkable."

He was about to reply when I suddenly I got a call. Guess I forgot to turn it off, just thought I did. It was Sherlock. I smiled and asked John for a moment. He complied.

"Damn it Sherlock! I'm on a date! What could you possibly need?"

"With John?"

"Yes, now tell me what you need before I hang up!"

"I cut my finger and I can't find anything to cover it with you wouldn't yell at me fore using. It's getting all over the floor. "

"Use your bloody shirt! Now bugger off!"

"I also borrowed your neighbor's cat for an expire,met then lost it. In the flat."

"Bloody hell. Ok, fine.."

I hung up and walked back over to John.

"Sorry, Sher-my brother uh...he ...well he needs my attention. Sorry John, maybe another time?"

He nodded and I kissed him gently on the lips before leaving.


	5. naughty sherlock

He was right. There was blood all over the floor, he was holding his finger, which was spurting blood everywhere. I ran over to him, wrapping his finger in the edge of my previously blue shirt. I looked at him.

"You did this to irritate me, didn't you?"

"You dating John makes me uncomfortable. "

"Oh really? Well, thanks for nothing."

I walked him over to sink, where I rinsed his finger off, bandaged it up, and made him find the cat. He did, and when he did he threw it out the door before slamming the poor wooden door into its frame quite harshly. I flicked him in the face before texting John.

Sorry. Brother is being an inconsiderate child -PH

It's fine. Should we find another time to do this? -JW

Sure, when were you thinking? -PH

I think I'm free sometime next week -JW

Okay, you tell me the time, I'll be there. If my brother can bugger off.- PH

"Sherlock, you jerk! I swear, I'm gonna.."

"Going to what? I can easily overpower you." At these words, I ran my hands through my hair and tugged at my hair in exasperation.

"Why cant you just...just...ugh! You're as bad if not worse than Mycroft!"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Yes, mother. You always upset mummy with your fights."

"Don't bring mother into this!" He practically yelled. I backed up a few steps, since then he was towering over me. I might have let a small whimper escape in the process. He was very scary when he wanted to be. I couldn't stand him!

\---------------------

When the date did role around, it was marvelous. At first. We were sitting on a bench by the harbor. Not on the beach, it was a bit like a park by the sea, a bit above and separated by a cement wall. you know what I'm talking about.

It was very nice, if not a little heart-wrenching. And by a little, I think we all know I mean compltely,totally,earth-shatteringly heartbreaking. There next to me sat a man who had lost his best friend, someone he had gotten as close as possible to without it being romantic. With it being better than romantic. There sat a man who had lost all hope, struggling to hold on. But you couldn't tell if you didn't get to know him, if you didn't look as deep as I did. Beacuse that was all masquarded with the shell of a man who had carried on. Who has learned to live again. He had more than war scars. It tore me apart. Sherlock was alive, I knew he was, I could end all John's pain and suffering.

But in order for him to live and see Sherlock again, I couldn't tell him.

And it tore me limb from limb. The pain was like the ocean heaving giant waves upon me, pushing me under and bringing me back up, spluttering and thrashing about only to push me back. It was like I was being pulled in all directions, like my heart had stopped, a weight was on my chest, like the air had suddenly turned solid and I couldn't breath. I was so afraid.

Afraid that John might leave before he ever knew the truth.

And I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. There he was, leaning forward with his hands clasped and his forearms on his knees. and he was laughing. We were talking about Sherlock. Mostly him, I couldn'y let on I knew Sherlock. But he was laughing. And I saw the veil over his eyes. He was remembering all the times he was able to smile and laugh and just be with Sherlock. He was a solider in every sense of the word. He looked at me, suddenly frowning.

"what's wrong?" he asked and I smiled ,confused.

"Nothing? Why do you ask?" He leaned over and wiped an unknown tear from each eye.

"Because you're crying." I started sobbing, I couldn't take it! his pain, suffering! His ablity to carry on! And here he was, not questioning or leaving but comforting me. I grabbed at my hair in frustration.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He looked at me, very worried.

"Pi-" i took him by the shoulders, trying to ephazize my point. He was startled, but made no move to leave. I snapped. In that moment, I showed emotion,compassion,human empathy. And I snapped like a twig under a bulldozer. I snapper for John Watson.

"Sherlock Holmes. Is. Not. Dead. John! he's alive!"


	6. I O U an explanation

John gaped at me.

"A-a-alive? But how would you know? How do I know you aren't lying? no, no this is crazy." He started walking away, but I caught up with him and grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"I'm his sister! I'm Meagan Piper Holmes! That's why I look like him!'

"But why hasn't he come back?" he turned full on and looked at me, and i dropped his arm.

"well," I said, my smile dropping, "That's the thing. We aren't sure how long Moriarty's men are still ready to snipe you all. You see John, on the roof, Sherlock didn't commit suicide. He didn't do what you thought. Moriarty had snipers on you, Greg, and Mrs.Hudson. He would shoot you all if Sherlock hadn't killed himself."

"But He could've had Jim call them off, right?"

"Clever boy, you are. My brother pointed this out to Jim. He was about to make the fall when the same thought that popped into your head popped into his. When he announced it to Jim, He shot himself. My brother had no choice. He faked his death. He won't tell me how, but I'm sure Molly helped. so, now you know the story. But..." I said, leaving the 'but' hanging.

"But what?"

"Well, we aren't sure what orders Moriarty's men are under now. As I said before. So until then, this never happened. you can't put on like you know about Sherlock, okay? Please? If not for yourself, for Sherlock. Because after killing me for telling you about him, there's only one other Holmes kid he would kill. And for this Mycroft is clean." John just looked at me. I cannot describe it for you. It was very much like his face was completely and totally grave and blank, but you could easily tell it was a veil over a swirling ocean of emotions, his skin practically alive with feelings.

"I'm sor-" I began, but was silenced by a hug. A warm, friendly, platonic, thankful hug. I had never had a hug like that. come to think of it, nobody really ever hugged me. I just smiled and hugged back as I realized why John was so precious to every -one that came into contact with him.

"Thank you, Piper. thank you so much."

But now I realized my even bigger mistake: How would John feel now that he knew Sherlock was alive, but could have no contact with him?


End file.
